In the Game
by lampshaded
Summary: 1x2x1, mentioned 3x4. Duo is armed and ready to hunt...for Heero.


In the Game

Duo is armed and ready to hunt…for Heero.

Duo POV. 1x2x1. Rough shounen-ai. Unbetaed.

I can see his dark mop of hair across the room; shadowed eyes glinting dangerously in the dim moonlight filtering through the small, high windows. I know this is the most difficult part of our game; he's like a hidden snake, ready to strike. Fortunately, I don't think he's spotted me yet…I still have time.

It's been three years. Three years since this wouldn't have been a game. During that time he would've been at my side though, the enemy would've outnumbered us by at least twenty, and we would've been playing with higher stakes—the mission and our lives.

I slide against the cool concrete bricks of the wall in fluid motions, watching as he ducks lower, scanning the room for me. The hair on the nape of my neck prickles as his gaze passes over my hiding place; my braid heavy with perspiration against my back reminds me how long our game has been going on. My breathing is loud in my ears as I pull out my gun and take aim.

We live together now, in a remote area on Earth. It's rocky and mountainous with forests, but it's perfect. Our house itself looks like a regular, large, house but holds emergency weapons and hiding places beneath its foundation. I mentally snicker; Relena'd have a heart attack if she saw how much firepower we've got hidden down here.

Just a fraction of a second before I fire, he darts to the side, out of my view. I mentally curse and move quickly; by now he knows my position. Nearly in the corner of the room, I pause and scan my surroundings. I can't detect him. Slinking onto the next level up, I am cautious but know he hasn't gotten this far yet.

There are three levels that wind around the room. Balconies, if you will, that stick about ten feet out from the wall and end with a heavy metal rail connected to the level's floor with fencing.

I slip up the steps to the first one from the main floor. When I am hidden safely, I scan the main level but I know he isn't in the center of the room. Adrenaline floods my system; he's coming after me.

I deftly climb a rope to get to up to the middle of the third level, my braid swinging against my back as I ascend. Before I realize a shot has been fired, I feel something skim the clothing on my side.

Flinging myself onto the upper platform before he can get another shot, I press myself against the concrete blocks of the wall and make my way around the room in near record time. Hopefully, he's lost sight of me; he was nearly to the second level when he fired, so he would be to my right as he approaches. I duck low and hide in wait.

After the war, all weapons had been disposed of—all except ours. I had gone to help Hilde get her scrap yard started and we had all kept in touch—except for Heero. He traveled with Relena a while, but he never really found what he was looking for with her peaceful ideals; the soldier inside of him was much too restless for that. I can understand what it's like though, I've been there. You always sit in the back corner of any room with all exits in your view. Every time something startles you, there's a moment of near panic as you realize your gun isn't in its usual place and the knife inside your sleeve is gone. Even now, if someone would startle any of us in our sleep, they would be out cold on the floor before we got our eyes open. We're not civilians. I don't think we ever will be.

A few minutes later I see movement, about twenty paces in front of me. Quickly, I take aim. But yet again, right before I fire, he slides behind something. This time though, I don't think he's seen me.

After a time of job-hopping, I started living with Quatre and Trowa, and Heero stumbled in shortly after that. This is their place really; we just all have made it our home base. Wufei comes and goes, but Heero and I stay. He says it's because we need to be able to utilize the hidden weaponry if anything were to go wrong. I think it's because we're away from the rest of society and have anything we want at our disposal, such as this gym-like room with its shadowy cutouts. It's places like these that puts the soldier inside of us to rest, knowing we can handle any situation that might arise.

I search the shadows in front of me; I know he's close. Then, before I can react, I'm pulled into a headlock and my gun is wretched out of my hand. I curse as he binds my hands behind me and pushes me face-first into the cool wall.

"Give up?" His low voice whispers in my ear as his sweaty body pressing me harder into the concrete.

"You're a bastard." I growl back at him, struggling to get free.

"You always say that when you lose," he murmurs then nibbles at my ear and I can feel his hot breath against my cheek. "Give?" The cold barrel of his gun presses into the soft skin below my jaw. A bead of sweat runs down my temple.

"Very funny." I tell him, relaxing into his arms. "Now let me go."

He does, of course, and hands me back my gun. I use the opportunity to wrap an arm around his neck and press my mouth to his. He growls into the fierce kiss, wrapping his free arm around me tightly.

"Ah!" I break away, glaring at his shadowy form and walking to the exit. "You watch where you put your arm, Yuy. I bet there's a huge bruise on my side with your name on it."

"I didn't think I was that close when I fired," he snickers, following me. Stumbling forward, I open the door and blink into the light of our locker room. I can see some suits rumpled in the laundry basket, probably from the session Quatre and Trowa had earlier today.

"You loaded these with pink?" Heero asks, very close to laughing.

"Yeah. I was planning on decorating your ass with it." I retort, turning near the mirror to see a new and very bright, pink splotch highlighting my side.

"Just because you won when we used green doesn't mean you'll win every round." He tells me, taking my gun and stowing it in my locker.

"Yeah, but it means I'll win next time." I quip, grinning at him as I wiggle out of my suit. I feel his arms slide around my bare torso, careful of the purple bruise on my side.

"We'll see," he tells me softly. "As winner, what do I get?" He asks, kissing my neck. Gotta love him, he never cares if I taste like drying sweat.

"How about a free back wash?" I ask, turning so I can help him out of his suit as well.

"And?" He prompts, letting me pull the sleeve off of his arm.

"A free massage?" I murmur, capturing his mouth again. I can feel the corners of his mouth turn up against mine.

"Sounds good." He gives me another quick peck before stepping away to get fully undressed while I go to the glass door and turn on the shower.

"Don't get used to it Yuy," I growl with mock severity. "It'll be my turn next week."

He gives me a look that clearly states he won't believe me until I prove it. I give him a grin that says I fully intend to.


End file.
